Memorias de una guerra
by Andreiitha1512
Summary: Esta historia complementa "Carta sin destinatario" y nos cuenta sobre el regreso de Ranma con Akane, lo mucho que sus cuerpos se extrañaban y sobre todo un poco de lo vivido por Ranma en esa guerra que acabo con la gente mas preciada. Pero tambien podemos notar que la cura para todos los males... es el amor.


**MEMORIAS DE UNA GUERRA**

Los personajes mencionados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi.

One-shot.

Narrado en primera persona desde la perspectiva de Akane Tendo y un poco de Ranma.

—Diálogos –

 _Pensamientos_

 _En memoria a mi madre 3_

Quizá sea bueno que antes hayan leído "carta sin destinatario"

* * *

Nada en esta vida me importaba más que su regreso, quizá soy demasiado egoísta. Una noche como tantas, la luna entraba por nuestra ventana, con mis dedos jugaba con esa luz plateada, aun no podía conciliar el sueño, y es que desde su llegada todo nuestro mundo giro por completo.

Nuestro hijo al principio tuvo miedo, pero no dudo en enfrentarte y vi en ti una mirada de orgullo, pues es igual a ti. Lo demás lo recuerdo muy bien. Nos abrazamos muy fuerte, sentí tu cuerpo que se aferraba con mucha fuerza al mío.

Kotaro al principio se mostró un poco molesto, él estaba tan acostumbrado a ser el hombre de la casa y cuidarnos a todas, pero al momento que vi como practicabas artes marciales se llenó de orgullo al decir que tú eres su papá. No cabe la menor duda de que se parece a ti. Pero con calma se iban a ir dando las cosas entre ellos.

Esos días tratamos de no hacer preguntas, todo saldría a su paso. Hoy como en aquel entonces estábamos en nuestra habitación, solos, como aquella vez cuando fue nuestra primera noche juntos. Llevábamos años sin vernos, sin tocarnos y lo primero que hicimos cuando estábamos solos fue pelear, como en los viejos tiempos.

—No has cambiado nada de esta habitación, ya no eres colegiala –comento Ranma en un tono muy burlón.

— ¡Idiota! No moví nada, para que cuando regresaras, todo estuviera igual –a pesar de entender su broma, unas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos.

—Akane… no fue –desvié la mirada de sus ojos y mire hacia la ventana, esa hermosa luna resplandecía con gran brillo –mi intención –Ranma poso sus manos en mis hombros.

Suspire y seque mis lágrimas –Lo importante, es que has regresado –gire para verlo. Peros sus hermosos ojos azules habían perdido un poco de brillo.

—Si –dijo muy serio y se quedó estático.

—Soy una tonta –dije en un tono muy suave y me acerque para abrazarlo, él también ha pasado por cosas malas y solo pienso en mi dolor.

—Una marimacho quizás, pero tonta nunca has sido –pronuncio con una leve sonrisa.

No puede evitar no sacar una sonrisa, pero por impulso le di un golpe en la cabeza, nos miramos y reímos otro poco, en ese pequeño momento fue como volver en el tiempo y estar ahí nuevamente, de 16 años. Me senté en la cama y lo invite a hacer lo mismo.

—No te imaginas cuanto desee volver a verte –era el momento de hablar con madurez, ya no era una niña inmadura.

—Yo no he dejado de pensar en nuestra noche de bodas –cuando pronuncio eso un leve rubor en mis mejillas salió.

Era muy cierto, nosotros habíamos madurado, ahora no nos costaba hablar de nuestros sentimientos o sobre lo que deseábamos hacer.

—Bueno… yo tampoco he olvidado esa noche –lo mire de reojo y el no quitaba sus ojos de mí.

— ¿Podríamos? –pregunto muy tímido.

Esa pregunta hizo que toda mi cara se tornara de un color rojo intenso, pero asentí con todo y mi timidez. No tardó mucho en acercarse a mí. Primero me acaricio la mano, fue subiendo por mi brazo hasta llegar a mi cuello, sus dedos jugaban con mi piel y causaban mucho hormigueo en mi estómago.

 ***Lemon***

De repente él se colocó detrás de mí y acaricio mis brazos con sus manos, con su boca me lleno de besos en el cuello, cada sensación era mejor que la anterior, cada poro de mi piel pedía a gritos mucho más, dejaba escapar pequeños gemidos que hacían el toque de Ranma mas apasionado.

Deslizo con mucha suavidad sus manos por mi vientre para desabotonar la blusa blanca que llevaba puesta, mientras con su boca daba tiernos besos en mi cuello, había una revolución en mi cabeza, en noches parecidas a estas pedía a gritos sus besos y carisias.

No lo dude más y me entregue por completo a mis emociones y sentimientos, cuando el me despojo de esa blusa, acaricio con un toque sublime mi piel, sus dedos jugaban en mi espalda, con cierta timidez bajo un tirante de mi sostén y beso con pasión mis hombros, ¡Por dios! No quería que parara, sé que se dio cuenta de todo lo que provocaba en mí y me despojo por completo del sujetador, por pena intente cubrir mis senos, peros sus manos fueron más rápidas que la mías.

Con sus manos cubría por completo mis senos, mientras seguía besando mi cuello, yo creía haber experimentado placer antes, pero esto superaba todas mis expectativas, todos los sueños que tuve con él. Soltó un poco la presión que ejercía sobre mis senos y con sus dedos apretó mis pezones, no lo evite, solté un gran gemido que pareció encender más la pasión de Ranma.

Paso lentamente su lengua por mi cuello, mi respiración se agito, mi corazón se salía del pecho, mi cuerpo se llenaba de sudor y ni siquiera me había movido. Cuando me soltó, me recostó con cuidado sobre la cama, vi sus hermosos ojos azules brillar como antes y le sonreí con un poco de pena. Se despojó de su camisa rojo y vi su cuerpo torneado, sus abdominales definidas, pero tenía cicatrices.

No tuve tiempo de contar cuantas tenía, por que comenzó a besarme con mucha ternura, nuestros labios se encontraron después de mucho tiempo y no deseaban volver a separarse, incluso pensé que se podrían desgastar de tanta usarlos, nuestras lenguas se encontraban danzando y buscándose con vehemencia.

Se despejo unos milímetros de mis labios —Extrañaba tu cuerpo –dijo Ranma con un voz jadeante.

—Yo… también –me encontraba tímida pero decidida a vivir mi vida junto a él.

Comenzó a bajar por mi cuerpo, una sensación invadió mi mente, era miedo o preocupación por lo que pensara hacer, se detuvo en mi vientre y comenzó a dar pequeños besos, con sus manos subía por mis piernas y alzaba mi falda, hasta dejarlas a la vista. Mi respiración se agito más, pero el bajo hasta mis muslos y los besó con mucha pasión, apreciaba un calor que inundaba todo mi ser.

Sentí como sus dedos tomaban mi ropa interior y la sacaban como si fuera nada, su boca comenzó a subir hacia mi intimidad.

—Ranma… no es necesario –pronuncie con una voz agitada y suplicante.

—No digas nada Akane, quiero disfrutar de ti –esa frase lleno mi cuerpo de más deseos.

Abrió mis piernas con delicadeza y comenzó a besar a una distancia más corta, poco a poco invadía mi intimidad, hasta llegar a ella, primero sus labios tibios daban pequeños besos, yo sentía un enorme placer, pero mayor fue mi sorpresa cuando utilizo su lengua, con ella invadía mi interior.

Me encontraba totalmente perdida, gimiendo de placer y con mis mejillas totalmente sonrojadas, en esos momentos todo era perfecto, arranco mi falda de un jalón y quede completamente desnuda y a su merced. Se irguió un poco y me miro con un gran deseo. Se quitó sus pantalones y bóxer, quedando desnudo.

Se colocó nuevamente sobre mí, sin pensarlo dos veces coloque mis piernas en sus caderas, esperando que entrara en mí, me sonrió y agarro mis caderas con fuerza, me acerco más a su miembro, que quedo en mi entrada. Di un pequeño salto por la sensación, él me abrazo y beso en los labios para relajarme, se dio cuenta que estaba más nerviosa al sentirlo tan cerca. Con mucho cuidado fue entrando en mí, parecía nuestra primera vez, solo que en esta ocasión sabíamos que habría un mañana para nosotros. Abrace la espalda de Ranma y comenzó con ese vaivén de caderas.

Todos mis deseos se estaban realizando en este preciso instante, volver a tenerlo conmigo, mostrándome su amor. Nuestros cuerpos fundiéndose en un mar de sensaciones placenteras, sus embestidas aumentaban en fuerza, con mis piernas me aferre a sus caderas. Nuestras bocas se buscaron, al encontrarse, nos besamos con gran pasión y ternura, sus cálidos labios me invitaban a corresponder esa pasión.

Cuando nuestros deseos llegaron al límite, sentíamos cerca esa sensación, yo no lo soporte más y llegue al clímax de nuestro amor, me aferre con las uñas a la espalda de Ranma, emití un gemido más largo, lo cual lo éxito más y concluyo al mismo tiempo.

 ***Fin de lemon***

Después del acto de amor, nos abrazamos, me miro con una leve sonrisa, beso mi frente y se quedó dormido. Yo estuve un rato más observándolo, debía estar segura que no estaba soñando como otras tantas veces. Después de un rato me quede dormida, aferrándome a él.

* * *

Estaba tan feliz de estar con ella, pensé que esa noche todo estaría tranquilo pero… desperté en el mismo lugar, una cuidad abandonada, parecía ser China, muchos escombros. Me encontraba caminando al lado de mi padre y el Sr. Tendo. Cuando la guerra empezó, nosotros nos encargábamos de no separarnos. Pero con tantas distracciones, evadiendo a la misma muerte no podíamos hacer mucho.

Esto parecía tan real, frotaba mis manos porque el frio de la muerte rondaba muy cerca, gire a la derecha y el Sr. Tendo parecía realmente muy cansado, gire a ver a mi padre y solo observe la misma actitud, yo era más joven y aguantaba las noches sin dormir, aun haciendo guardia no podíamos conciliar un sueño que lograra tranquilizar nuestras almas. Creo que fue una pequeña alucinación, el estar de nuevo con Akane, oler el suave aroma de sus cabellos azules, di un largo suspiro y seguí caminando.

Nuestra misión era regresar a Japón vivos, bueno al menos la misión personal, porque a nuestro alrededor no había mucho que pudiéramos hacer, los escombros hacían de tumbas para muchos de nuestros aliados y enemigos, uno no podía darse el lujo de cargar con un cuerpo, para eso venían personas especiales, pero no lograban acceder a todos, si uno deseaba que un familiar fallecido regresara a casa, debía cargar con el cuerpo a un punto llano, donde se pudieran recuperar más fácilmente.

— ¡Cuidado! —Escuche gritar al Sr. Tendo, por estar perdido en mis pensamientos no logre observar que un pequeño edificio por dónde íbamos pasando estallo haciendo una gran explosión y enorme nube de tierra.

En mis odios lograba escuchar un sonido bastante agudo que solo hacía que mi cabeza estallare en dolor, trate de localizar al mi padre y a el Sr. Tendo, pero no lograba ver nada. Entré en desesperación e hice algunos movimientos innecesarios, corrí y a toda costa trate de llegar a la cima de los escombros, no podía perderlos.

— ¡Ranma! ¿Dónde estás? —de repente escuche la voz de mi padre llamarme, aun con ese sonido agudo en mi cabeza, no podría diferenciar de donde venía.

Y cuando menos lo esperaba el enemigo estaba frente a mí, se notaba seguro de sí mismo y sostenía un arma que me apuntaba directo a la cabeza, ¡lo sabía! No podría volver a ver mi marimacho. Puse la manos en alto y miré al cielo, si ese sería mi último instante con vida, solo desee que tú también estuvieras viendo el hermoso azul del cielo y no el rojo que se había esparcido por todo el suelo.

— ¡Debes decirnos donde está tu base sino quieres morir aquí mismo! —gritó aquel sujeto, de verdad estaba loco si pensaba que hablaría.

Yo solo me quede callado observando las nubes y pensando en ti Akane, en nuestro hijo y lo que ya no pude ofrecerte.

—Ya veo, no hablaras —Balbuceo el enemigo y entonces preparó su arma para fusilarme ahí mismo.

Muchas noches sin dormir bien, sin comer como es debido y la incontables luchas contra el que se supone que es enemigo, me han dejado realmente cansado y con pocas probabilidades de salir vivo de esa situación. Nuevamente Akane y mi hijo vinieron a mi mente y justo cuando estaba escuchando sonar ese gatillo.

— ¡Ranma, no seas tonto! —Pronunció molesto el Sr. Tendo y recibió esa bala por mí.

Apenas pude procesar esa situación, sostuve entre mis brazos al papa de Akane para que no se lastimara al caer al suelo, la bala no le dio en la cabeza sino en el pecho, mucha sangre comenzó a salir y yo realmente estaba asustado. Pero recordé que aun ese sujeto estaba ahí, entonces miré a mí alrededor pero ya no había nada y entonces apareció Konatsu, se veía realmente agotado.

— ¿Están bien? –pronuncio con gran dificultad. En pocos segundos mi padre apareció.

— ¡Tendo! –grito mi padre con gran preocupación.

Con mi playera intente hacer presión para que el sangrado se detuviera, su cara se estaba palideciendo.

—Ustedes no puede morir —le dije mientras unas lágrimas escurrían por mis ojos —Debe regresar al lado de sus tres hijas.

—Ranma… mis hijas ya tiene una nueva vida, ellas estarán bien —le costaba mucho poder hablar.

Mi padre tomó la mano de Tendo —Soun, no dejes a este viejo sin un compañero para jugar Shogi —Y también unas lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de mi padre.

Tendo solo sonrió y me miró —Cuida mucho de Akane y Genma cuida de mis hijas.

—No, por favor no —lo mire y él ya había cerrado sus ojos, sus manos estaban un poco frías por la pérdida de sangre.

—Debemos llevarlo a una zona donde puedan llevarlo a casa —pronuncio mi padre.

Konatsu estaba en silencio, sentado a unos metros de aquí, yo seguía con una sensación de vacío en mi estómago, sentía un horrible nudo en la garganta y las fuerzas que tenía comenzaron a irse.

—Deberías llorar, eso ayuda —dijo Konatsu mientras me miraba.

Nunca pude agradecerle de frente que me haya abierto las puertas de su casa, al contrario, solo llegue a causar más problemas, tarde mucho para hacerme cargo del Dojo ya como esposo de Akane, mil arrepentimientos inundaron mi mente, si tan solo… esa frase… ¡Esa maldita frase! Fui un cobarde que renuncio a su vida muy pronto y él tuvo que hacerme reaccionar. Sin más comencé a llorar.

—Bueno, aquí esta —Mi padre traía una tela que encontró en una casa abandonada.

Lo envolvimos con mucho cuidado, improvisamos e hicimos una camilla para llevarlo a un punto alto y plano. Sabía que mi padre no aguantaría mucho y Konatsu se veía realmente cansado, ni tiempo tuve de preguntar como llego y lo que le había pasado. Pero aun tardando dos días llegamos, algo me dio un mal presentimiento, Konatsu en vez de recuperarse se debilito aún más.

Ya habían varios cuerpos en ese lugar, colocamos al Sr. Tendo en un buen sitio y realmente me costaba dejarlo en esa zona. Di un largo suspiro y recordé los buenos momentos, las caras que utilizaba para asustarme, no es fácil y en verdad quisiera quedarme hasta que vinieran por los cuerpos.

— ¡Konatsu! ¿Estás bien? –preguntó muy preocupado a lo que yo voltee a verlo.

—No voy a mentir —se descubrió con la mano una herida que tenía en el estómago, —hace días me hirieron y no me siento nada bien, no tengo medicina y creo que se infectó.

En ese momento mis ojos se abrieron tanto por la sorpresa, a mi memoria vino la boda que tuvo con mi gran amiga Ukyo, en el nacimiento de tu hijo, luego volví a observarlo y en ese preciso instante escupió sangre por la boca, vaya que he cambiado mucho, me convertí en un miedoso, mientras el muriendo elimino al enemigo, yo me preparaba para morir. Mi papa corrió para auxiliarlo, yo aun sostenía el cuerpo de él Sr. Tendo.

— ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? — Recriminó mi padre —Pudimos haber hecho algo niño tonto.

—Sé que es muy tarde para mí, por eso los acompañe hasta aquí, me quedare hasta que no pueda más —le costaba mucho poder hablar y su piel estaba completamente blanca.

— ¡Tienes a una esposa y un hijo que te esperan en casa! –grité furioso.

—Lo se Ranma, pero siento como poco a poco la vida se me va y solo quiero que le lleven un mensaje a Ukyo.

Me molesto tanto su actitud, deje al papa de Akane con cuidado y me fui a enfrentarlo pero al momento de tocarlo lo sentí tan frio que en mismo instante lo solté.

—Ahora lo entiendes ¿no?, quiero que Ukyo encuentre la felicidad, si conmigo ya no puede estar, lo último que quiero es verla sola.

—Pero… —No encontraba más argumentos, era cierto que su vida se encontraba al borde de la abismo.

En ese instante nosotros retrocedimos porque carros enormes venían por los cuerpos, no se podían llevar a Konatsu porque aún estaba con vida, fue el momento más ridículo de mi vida, tampoco podíamos pedir ayuda porque ellos solo recogían cuerpos, no venían a tratar heridos. Me llene completamente de impotencia. Derrame unas lágrimas al ver que se llevaban a mi suegro. Esta maldita guerra, la cual no pedimos… se ha llevado tantas vidas.

—Ranma… tranquilo —Mi padre me tomo del hombro —toma fuerza de buenos recuerdos y así volveremos a casa —Trató de sonreír.

Esos días nos quedamos con Konatsu, realmente estaba muy mal, la fiebre no le bajaba y vomitaba sangre más seguido, por nuestra mente nunca paso cortar su sufrimiento, pues él en sus alucinaciones se veía feliz, pronunciaba el nombre de Ukyo y su pequeño hijo. Una de las tantas noches Konatsu ya no despertó, ¡Maldita guerra! Solo se encarga de matar almas inocentes, por tontos egoísmos. No nos habíamos alejado mucho del lugar donde se colocan a los fallecidos, ya perdí la cuenta de los años que han pasado, parecieran miles.

Nuevamente nos encontrábamos en esa cima, la cumbre de la muerte, pues aunque ya se habían llevado gente, aparecían más. Mi padre y yo esperamos a que regresaran esas camionetas, era más de noche cuando pasaron y se llevaron los cuerpos.

De nuevo retomamos el camino a "casa" y me parecía una tremenda idiotez que los camiones no nos llevaran, decían que venían muy cargados y que querían evitar una epidemia. Tenía entendido que la guerra estaba por terminar y solo deseaba volver con Akane y nuestro hijo.

Así pasaron días, meses hasta que nos encontramos con una pequeña emboscada, muchos sujetos nos rodearon, mi padre ya estaba muy viejo, sabía que yo debía sacarnos de esa situación, eran las últimas tropas enemigas. Así que aproveche todo el dolor y amargura que me dejo la guerra e hice el rugido de león.

—Hijo —agarro mi hombro con un suave toque —No puedo ayudarte más, solo seré un estorbo.

¡No y no! No deseaba verlo dándose por vencido, la poca agua fría que juntábamos de la lluvia se la vertí encima —Así está mejor, solo será un panda que me hace compañía.

— ¿Ranma? — esa voz… es de Akane, mire rápidamente a mi alrededor y no veía nada, solo escombros.

— ¡Akane! —griete con desesperación. Me estaré volviendo loco.

— ¡Ranma despierta! —Era nuevamente ella, yo ¿estaba soñando? Pero esto es tan real.

* * *

Ranma parecía haber tenido una pesadilla, no dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro, lagrimas salieron de sus ojos e incluso comenzó a gritar mi nombre, lo moví un poco y lo llame para que pudiera despertar.

—Ranma ¿Estas bien? —me preocupa mucho todo lo que vivió.

—Sí, ahora si —Me abrazo fuertemente y yo limpie sus lágrimas.

—Yo te ayudaré a curar todas tus heridas —sonreí de la manera más dulce posible.

—Lo sé Akane, estar contigo y Kotaro es la cura a todo lo malo y triste que ha pasado.

—Tratemos de dormir un poco más ¿Te parece?

— ¡papa! —se escuchó gritar a nuestro hijo desde el pasillo, lo bueno que alcanzamos a vestirnos un poco, pero entro de la manera más abrupta.

— ¿Qué paso? —Ranma se incorporó y extendió los brazos hacia él, mil veces desee ver esta escena.

—Te escuche gritar y me preocupe, ¿Puedo hacerles compañía? Yo te defenderé de todo papá.

Es más dulce que Kotaro ha dicho, solo vi a Ranma sonreír y hacerle un espacio en nuestra cama.

—Lo vez Akane, ustedes son la cura a mis tormentos.

Lo que restaba de la madrugada logramos dormir, aunque yo me levante un poco para comprobar que Ranma estaba bien, y en efecto, dormía con una sonrisa en el rostro.

FIN.

* * *

La verdad espero sus opiniones mas sinceras, no se si cumplió sus expectativas, pero ojala que si. estoy tratando de actualizar "Desde antes de nacer"

pero la universidad no me deja, la cosa es que ya estoy en tesis y también quisiera explicarles el porque de mi demora. En noviembre del año que paso,

mi madre falleció y pues yo no lograba concentrarme para escribir, del capitulo 24 ya tenia mas de la mitad y solo trate de terminarlo y lo publique, del 5

de intenso amor ya estaba casi terminado, solo faltaban detalles, igual me senté, y lo termine como pude. Ahora mi mente se encuentra un poco mas

tranquila, pero he comenzó nuevamente la universidad y la tesis abarco mucho de mi tiempo. Les pido paciencia, yo no me olvido de ustedes. Los quiero

mucho y aprecio que me pidan actualización y que me lean. Mucho besos y abrazos.


End file.
